Marauder Luck
by lifedreamer173
Summary: In which Jeanne Black is a coffee shop part timer with a penchant for mischief, magic and of course, chaos. She did not expect chaos personified to walk into her workplace wearing a fedora. Last she checked, Harry had been the one with Potter Luck. Cover not mine.
1. Espressos and Enigmas

Jeanne Black was bored. A bored Jeanne Black equalled trouble. It was a given, what with her being related to a marauder and all. This however, was just plain ridiculous… she thought to herself incredulously as she eyed the man whom she'd just **accidentally** soul bonded with.

Seriously? She was just being a responsible employee and passing the abnormally good looking customer in a fedora an espresso and the next second it was like her magic was reaching for him and then somebody used a defibrillator on her magical core.

Her brilliant reaction had been to gawk at the man. Thankfully, he had gawked back although in a much more refined and… dangerous manner with his mouth still closed.

She could already hear Sirius laughing at her.

Her shift was over sooner than she thought but that could be attributed to half her thought process being dedicated to Mr. Sideburns from before. The moment she set foot outside the employees' door though, scarf and coat firmly wrapped around her, her breath caught because said man from her thoughts was standing there looking at her **very** intensely (please note the emphasis on very).

He tipped his fedora (Yes, he was actually wearing a fedora) at her and addressed her.

" Chaos, signorina."

She blinked at his greeting.

"Hi?"

It sounded more like a question actually. She flushed at his amused smirk. Thank Merlin for glamors ( did he invent those?), it would've been quite a picture if her hair had turned pink to match her cheeks.

"Do you have a place nearby where we can talk freely, tesoro?"

He just called her 'treasure'… **don't blush** … oh, yeah he asked for a place where they could talk in privacy, didn't he? Her small flat nearby would do. It had plenty of privacy and safety wards considering she indulged in experimenting with new spells during her free time ( which she had a lot of).

She took a deep breath and shook her head determinedly. She was a war veteran for God's sake! She'd fought Bellatrix Lestrange and had even killed her husband and here she was now being figuratively reduced to a puddle of goo by a guy she'd never met before. If anyone she knew got wind of this…

She sighed and looked up at the man and gestured for him to follow her as she led him to the tiny flat 15 minutes away from her workplace while half heartedly glaring at his smug look.

* * *

Last time she checked, Harry had been the one with ' Potter luck' not her, because she's somehow gotten herself tangled in mafia (like actual mafia).

She's sitting in her little flat now, curled up on her squashy purple (in memory of Tonks) armchair gazing in utter disbelief at the man elegantly sitting in front of her on her couch. Something inside her twinges and she feels his trepidation and a hint of worry before she sighs.

If magical users can remain hidden away from most of the world then why not a bunch of people who use something called 'dying will flames'?

"Is something wrong, tesoro?" The newly introduced Reborn aka Renato Sinclair's blush inducing voice drew her out of her thoughts and she looked startled.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I was just surprised that there's actually another society hidden away from the world with secrecy laws and stuff protecting it."

* * *

Reborn raised an eyebrow at his new sky (his). Did she just imply that there was another society of people with unnatural abilities hidden away somewhere?

She clearly understood his silent question and with a flick of her wrist produced an ebony coloured stick from her sleeve.

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled at her, quite enjoying the lovely pink that bled across her cheeks when he did.

"A magician, tesoro?"

She huffed at him in indignation and pouted.

"A witch actually."

She examined the expression on his face and then sniffed in what appeared to be a very offended manner.

"So there can be a world of people who can use multi colored flames named after weather phenomenons hidden away but no magic users?"

He'd have to concede that point to her but it was honestly one of the last things he'd expected. What would Verde have thought about this discovery, he wondered with wicked glee?

His sky eyed him carefully.

"You have the same expression on your face that my friends Fred and George did before they turned one of the corridors in my old school into a swamp. Something tells me your style is a bit different though…"

" Why ever would you think that of me?" His voice was practically a purr.

"Ass." The amusement in her tone said it all.

He sipped the espresso he'd bought earlier. "Where exactly is this magical world located? Seeing as no one else has found it yet?"

"Oh, us magicals take our secrecy very seriously. You've read about the Salem Witch trials before? Those kinda enforced the need for secrecy."

"It's mostly just normal buildings hidden away with spells and enchantments. Most magicals ever visiting the mundane world use glamors to cover up their kinda-very outdated fashion sense."

A tap of the wand and her hair descended into a medley of different shades of blue. He blinked a few times to process the sudden change.

"I'm a metamorphmagus. I can basically change my appearance at will."

She then turned her bubblegum pink to prove her point.

"A cousin favored this shade of pink a lot. She had the same abilities. Lost her to the war…" Her voice broke off as she twirled a lock around her finger.

War? His Sky had been part of a **war**? She couldn't be more than twenty.

Jeanne rubbed at her eyes and smiled sadly at him.

"The war was a really big deal in England. It basically consisted of a man with a magical mother and muggle father who hated his non magical blood and decided the world would be a better place if he wiped out all first generation magicals born into non magical families, leaving only magiclas with old and pure lineages called purebloods left. He conveniently neglected how that would've just led to more problems what with inbreeding already going on. The other purebloods look upon non magicals as inferior and weak so they followed him."

Reborn frowned at the irritation in her voice before gesturing for her to join him on the couch. She got up slowly and sat down next to him, comfortably leaning against his side as he put an arm around her.

He might as well enjoy the moment because this story would probably take a long time to tell.


	2. Creatures and Catching Up

I really think there is a clarification I need to make about the story. It might not have been clear enough in the summary but Jeanne is **NOT** fem!Harry. Also this story is post arcobaleno curse so Jeanne will probably meet Tsuna at some point of time and I greatly look forward to writing that seen.

Please review and please leave suggestions. I need them.

* * *

An hour had passed as she'd told her Sun the story of the first and second Wizarding War. She was pretty much sitting on his lap now, head pressed against his chest as she basked in the feeling of what he called harmony.

She could feel his rage and absolute disgust for the adults who had dragged their children into an old war that just continued only due to their inaction. There was also blatant disbelief when she told him of the Order's philosophy of fighting a war with non-violence.

Sighing, she glanced outside the window. They'd used up most of the morning in storytelling. What to do now? She hummed in thought when the sound of fluttering wing alerted her to an owl which was now perched on her window sill.

Reborn had his gun trained on it, eyeing it skeptically. She patted his shoulder in reassurance and he almost pouted when she hopped off his lap towards it.

"I have very strong mail wards. A necessity when you're related to a war hero. My mail is sorted and only the important letters are sent to me." She retrieved the letter from the owl who flew off immediately.

"Where is your mail sorted?"

"At Gringotts. I haven't told you about it yet, have I?" He nodded in confirmation.

"Gringotts is the wizarding bank. It's run by goblins?"

His eyebrows rose high.

"Goblins?"

"Goblins." She repeated in confirmation.

"They're a very proud warrior race who are very good at handling gold. You'd probably get along well with them. They have the same opinion of most British magicals as you do. They're a bit neutralish towards me at the moment though seeing as I helped break into one of their vaults and escaped on a dragon we stole from there."

Her reply was met with silence before he just looked at her as if he was contemplating chaining her down to a rock. He sighed. He didn't know if he should be more concerned about creatures like goblins existing or his sky breaking out of banks on **dragons** (Colonello would have gone insane).

" Are there any other dangerous escapades that I should know about, tesoro?"

"Too many to count." She replied cheekily. Her hair had turned a vibrant mix of purple with streaks of pink to match her mood.

She ripped the top of the envelope open and her expression turned to surprise, then recognition before transitioning to mischievous.

"Should I be worried about your current expression?" He drawled.

She blinked at him innocently.

"Why ever would you think that of me?" She stole his earlier line and he smirked at her as she blushed at his look.

"Anyway… I kind of completely forgot I was supposed to meet my cousin for lunch today in all the chaos… Pun not intended." She finished on seeing his smug look.

"Speaking of chaos though… How about you show up with me? Harry's reaction would probably be priceless. I could also show you the magical shopping hub in London, it's called Diagon Alley."She was eyeing him so hopefully through thick lashes that he probably couldn't have refused even if he'd wanted to.

"Why not? Also is 'Harry' the same war hero cousin you mentioned?"

"Yep." She nodded and smiled so brightly at him it actually made his flames purr at the anticipation seeping through their bond.

"I have to meet him in an hour or so. He probably sent the owl because I can be a bit absent minded sometimes."

"I didn't think you actually used owl as a means of communication."

" We have limited options in communication. Technology doesn't work well around magic so we normally use owl post to send letters. Floo network is also widely used."

She gestured to the rather large fireplace on the other end of the room.

"You basically throw this green powder called floo powder in and if you name a place it can take you there provided there's a fire place there linked to the floo network. Many people just duck in and leave a message. I was pretty startled the first time I saw a disembodied head in my fireplace actually…" She trailed of in amusement while Reborn digested the information she'd just given him.

It seems the magical world had no concrete way of communication. If he gave his Sky a phone it might not work in heavily populated magical areas so that was definitely something to be concerned about. She must've noticed him lost in thoughts because she hurriedly added,

"We do have two way mirrors, can basically link them to another person's mirror and call them through it. I know I have another pair around somewhere… I'll give you one as soon as I find it."

Reborn nodded, mollified for now. He'd have to talk to Verde and see if he could come with a phone that could work around magic (he probably could).

"Ah, we should probably leave now if you want a proper tour of Diagon Alley…"

He smiled at her enthusiasm to show him this place. She was bubbling with excitement and he could feel it.

He stood up fluidly and offered her an arm.

"Then let us leave now, tesoro" His voice was deep and the flirty yet warm tone was not missed by her as her face turned pink with her hair. Hurriedly she waved her wand, hair transitioning to sleek brown and glancing at him shyly with blue eyes as she slowly took his arm.

* * *

Reborn stared at the dingy pub in front of him, utterly unimpressed. It seemed to live up to it's name quite well ( who named a pub the Leaky Cauldron of all things?).

Although the pub could not be seen by anyone without magic it seemed the soul bond with his Sky made him an exception. The now brunette tugged him and waved at the man at the counter cheerfully.

"Hello lass. It's been a while. You been holding up fine?" The burly man greeted her and then turned a appraising eye towards Reborn.

"Hey, Tom. I've been doing fine." She replied and turned towards Reborn.

"Reborn, this is Tom, the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, this is Reborn, my new… friend."

"Friend, eh?" She blushed a lovely crimson. His Sky really was adorable wasn't she?

"Anyways, I was just going to show him around Diagon Alley so excuse us. See you later, though."

She pointedly dragged him (he let her drag him) away from a chuckling Tom. She exited from the backdoor and led him to a brick wall.

"Ready?"

"I'm sure I can handle it."

She huffed at him and and tapped her wand across a sequence of bricks and a section of the wall slid away to reveal an alleyway filled with people in a multitude of odd and colourful clothes. There were a fair amount of people and most of the shops looked brand new from what he assumed were the after war repairs. It was an impressive sight even if the road was somewhat crowded.

He amusedly let his Sky pull him forward and gazed around at the various weirdly named shops and advertisements. It seems magicals had a shop for pretty much everything. He let himself be led to the tallest building around. It gleamed white and gold and from the two guards at the doors, he assumed that this was Gringotts, the goblin run bank.

Jeanne nodded at the goblins on duty who looked s

"I thought we'd need money for later because you're somewhat surprised at the acknowledgement. The inside room was huge and Reborn could see various counters with a goblin sitting behind very curious if not paranoid about a new world. There's a bookstore and also a very interesting joke shop I want to show you." She smiled up at him.

"You thought right. I look forward to it, especially the joke shop although the dinner with your cousin should prove to be equally interesting." The last word was a purr that had her visibly shivering and gripped his arm a bit tighter.

The people around them were beginning to look at them curiously now so she walked to the closest empty counter, smug hitman trailing behind her. The creature at the counter was obviously short with long spindly, wrinkled fingers and thin hair tucked behind pointed ears.

"Greetings. May your enemies fall before you and your profits grow."

This goblin was equally surprised but returned the greeting in kind.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal from the Black vault, please." She slid a tiny golden key from her last minute grabbed purse. He picked it up and peered at it carefully before nodding.

"Sharpfang!" He had a surprisingly deep voice for such a tiny creature Reborn mused absently. He seemed equally dangerous however and there was a cunning glint in his eye that told Reborn he was not to be underestimated.

Another goblin had appeared and the one at the counter passed him the key.

"Show Lady Black to the Black vault." He turned towards Reborn and Jeanne nodded firmly.

"He's coming too."

The goblin nodded and led them inside to… an old mine cart.

His Sky glanced up at him mischievously.

"I hope you don't get motion sick much."

 _Mio Dio_.

* * *

There was a guest who said the chapter felt kinda rushed. Thanks for your honest opinion. I kinda felt the same. I was probably a little nervous because it was just the first chapter. I really let myself go with this one.

For Elfin69 : This chapter should answer the second part of your question as for her parents, they will most likely be portrayed as a casualty in the war. Bellatrix would probably have something against squibs from the Black House.

Thanks to all the others who reviewed, favorited and followed too.

Last minute editing since I copy and paste from Google docs.


End file.
